Hate
by MoriMori
Summary: Karin knows that she hates Suigetsu more than anyone else in the world. But now she's lying on top of him and she can't think straight. SuiKa oneshot


I hate my hair color. 

For real. Don't even get me started.

Well…actually, you already have. So it's best that you just shut up, sit down and listen.

So as I was saying…

I mean, who takes someone with pink hair seriously? Even if it is _dark _pink, you'll be hard pressed to find someone who goes around saying "Oh man, watch out for that chick with the dark pink hair. She's crazy dangerous and shit."

And as for camouflage, well forget about it. In a BROWN and GREEN forest, a bright blob of pink hiding in the bushes is going to be seen and it's most likely that a kunai will be thrown at it.

I mused on this subject as I was perched on a high tree branch and looked out at the new country we had just entered.

After scanning the scenery, I decided that I actually think my obnoxious hair color might be the one thing I have the most enmity for in the whole world.

Then from below me, I heard Sasuke call my name.

"Karin."

"Yes?" I replied sweetly.

"Okay, I just wanted to know where you were." He replied flatly before turning and walking away.

For a second I was thrilled that he had wanted to know where I was! —But then I remembered that I was just a useful tool to him, someone who was valuable to him because I could help him reach his brother, and nothing more.

A tool. I guess that's what I'll always be. I was just a random tool to Orochimaru too.

Well…at least Sasuke is easier on the eyes than that old pedophile.

Maybe the thing that I hate most in the world is the fact that I'm really just a pawn to Sasuke, just another beaten down path to achieving his goal of killing his brother and avenging his clan.

I mean, what could someone hate more than the knowledge that they're being used? And I don't even really care that I'm being used! All I need is to feel useful!

"Hey, Karin!!"

Maybe the question should've been _whom _could someone hate more…

"What the hell do you want Suigetsu?!" I hollered back at the boy.

He smirked. Well, I couldn't exactly see his face through all the tree branches that were separating us, but I just **knew** that he must have been smirking.

"Oh, how dainty. You need to work on being more butch, because right now, you're so ladylike that I can hardly stand it." I could hear his sarcastic voice drifting through the leaves and pounding impolitely on my eardrums.

"What the hell do you WANT???!!!" I repeated. I mean, seriously, what the hell?

I poked my head out and saw him stroking his chin in mock concentration.

"I don't remember now. All of your yelling must've given me brain damage."

The hell? Was today national 'Annoy The Crap Out Of Karin' day??

"Pssh, your brain was damaged way before I ever met you." I snapped back, "And if you don't remember, then go the fuck away!!!"

My cheeks were hot with anger; for some reason, he was REALLY bugging me today.

Then I saw him look up at me with a sickly sweet sarcastic grin on his face. He brought a bottle of water to his lips, took a hearty gulp, and then wiped his mouth against his forearm, never taking his eyes off me

I sighed; I knew the game he was playing. And he had won too. I was hella upset, just like he had wanted to make me.

So right then I decided that thing I despise the most in this world is a person named Hozuki Suigetsu.

"You win Suigetsu." I said, rolling my eyes and leaning back against the trunk of the tree, "Now you can stop staring at me and go the fuck away for real."

But apparently, he wasn't done making me want to kick him in the balls.

"I don't think so. It's a pretty nice day, so I think I'll just hang out here and enjoy some quality time with my favorite cynical bitch."

Did he WANT me to come down there and pound his ass into the ground?

I just closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he was there. I could still have my alone time. I mean, as long as I couldn't SEE him…

But for some reason or another, his face kept popping up in my mind whenever I closed my eyes. He was invading my brain, much to my horror.

Fine!! You know, fine, if my brain wanted to think about him, then okay.

To satisfy my mind's odd need to have Suigetsu involved in my thoughts, I imagined what it would be like if he were more polite and soft-spoken.

Naw, that was too boring.

So I thought about if he were kinder, gentler person.

Hmm…that was pretty boring too.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Suigetsu just wouldn't be Suigetsu if he wasn't so annoying and infuriating.

Maybe he wasn't _that_ bad. At least he wasn't using me as a pawn. That was worth something. Not much, but…something. I mused on this for a bit.

"You're awfully quiet up there." I heard Suigetsu say with a slight chuckle, "Are you too busy thinking and fantasizing about me?"

That was it. I couldn't stand for him to be…well…_right_.

In one giant leap I jumped down from the tree and prepared to punch him square in the face as soon as my feet touched the ground.

But my feet didn't touch the ground. They touched…Suigetsu. I had (accidentally of course…) jumped right on top of him. My legs were on either side of his lower torso and my hand had pinned his shoulders to the ground on reflex.

The bottle of water he had been drinking at the time of my, er, landing on him flew from his hands and into the air, then pouring it's contents all over me.

For lack of a better word, Suigetsu looked surprised. His eyes were questioning me, but I had no real answer. I really hadn't intended to land on top of him and I was having trouble realizing what the hell had just happened.

Well this sucked.

Oh, I also liked how Sasuke just **had** to walk over right then.

"We have to go, you can rape him later." He said calmly to me, acknowledging our position.

"S-Sasuke, I wasn't…" I jumped up and brushed my hair out of my face, which was rivaling my hair in color.

Suigetsu had regained his cool much faster than I ever could. He had stood up calmly and was now suppressing a laugh directed at my embarrassment, which he obviously found humor in.

I glared and scowled at him, so he raised his hands with a grin on his face.

'_I'm innocent.' _He mouthed at me.

Even when he wasn't really talking his words were still dripping with sarcasm!! Was that even possible?!

"So if you guys are done, let's go already." Sasuke said, frowning. He was growing impatient.

Now I was really mad. My earlier musings about Sasuke treating me like a tool combined with his annoying bossiness was really grinding my gears.

"Just shut the hell up!" I roared at the raven-haired boy. I would regret that later, but whatever. With that, I stamped off to where Juugo was probably waiting.

"So," I heard Suigetsu say to Sasuke, "how does it feel to be Karin's bitch?"

I stalled for a bit and slowed. My lips were twisted in a smirk as I heard Sasuke reply.

"I don't know, you tell me."

**So, that was probably really bad.**

**I'm not expecting any reviews but this idea was eating at my brain, and I like my brain un-eaten.**

**The main reason I wrote this is because I really don't like Karin's hair color, and I imagine that she doesn't like it much either.**

**I also felt kind of bad because in my other fanfic (LOL SHAMELESS ADVERTISING) I didn't include Team Hebi because I seriously JUST read the manga chapters where Sasuke ditches Oro and forms this new team…thingy.**

**Well all know that Suigetsu really is Karin's bitch. Just admit it.**


End file.
